sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers: Turbo
Power Rangers: Angel Force is the fifth season of te Thnderstorm Era. Plot After Maligore's defeat, Hunter Dean, Claire Mitchell, Trey Wilkes and Jasmine Harris graduate from Riverside High School and prepare to leave Riverside for college. But they are worried about leaving their long-time friend and leader, Susie Gold, who will return to Riverside for her senior year, as she has been close to them. Seeking revenge, Hexica, attacks the Rangers. Soon after, the Rangers' longtime mentors, Telexa and Gamma 5 return to Telexa's home planet of Eltar, making way for the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the next in the line of robots, Gamma 6. Other changes are also seen as Lacie leaves the series and Lt. Powell takes over the Juice Bar and ex-snobs Marine and Bryana Chandler are turned to chimps. Also the first ally Blue Senturion arrives later from the year 2000, with a message for Dimitria and the rangers that Lady Morticia, Vita, The Machine Empire and Hexica will team up to destroy the universe, but fails to show complete message due to Hexica corrupting it at the end of it, although its believed to be Dark Specter. Later, Hunter, Jasmine, Trey and Claire, finally retire from their ranger duties as they leave for college and eventually pass on their powers to upcoming Riverside High seniors, Andy Holden (Younger brother of former ranger, Nicole Holden), Chris Henderson, Jon Phillips and Anna Thomas (First of the Thomas family member to become a ranger) with Susie, being the only remaining member of the team. The Rangers are also joined by other allies such as the Phantom Ranger and a mysterious being from another world. The team eventually learn that timeline is shifiting, though Zordon is able to warn the Rangers not to rescue him as it would leave the Earth defenseless. A short while later, the Rangers graduate from Riverside High, and Susie realizing that it was time for her to retire from her ranger duties. But the rangers' graduation day celebration was cut short when they lose both Turbo and Rescue zords in a battle with the most powerful monster that Divatox created, Goldgoyle. When Susie learned that Dimitria was in trouble, she teleports from Riverside to help her, on her last duty as a Power Ranger. Hexica finds the Power Chamber's location. Her army of grunts and monsters infiltrate the Chamber, defeating the team and destroying the Power Chamber. However, before Hexica tries to finish off the Rangers, she receives a message that Susie has been captured and taken to the time portal to the year 2020. And the order of Dark Specter that they have to leave for the Cimmerian planet, in NewTech City in the same year. The powerless Rangers then leave Riverside and head for NewTech City to Rescue Susie, with Gamma 6 choosing to stay behind with other former rangers. These events lead to the next incarnation of the franchise, entitled C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD. Characters Turbo Rangers ;Susie Gold :The PinkTurbo Ranger and leader; She was portrayed by Shanya Rose, and was to this point the only ranger to appear in every season since the franchise began. She graduates from Riverside High School at the end of the series. ;Hunter Dean :The Red Turbo Ranger; formerly Chrono Red. He was portrayed by Michael Shulman. He graduated from Riverside High School at the beginning of the series. ;Trey Wilkes :The first Green Turbo Ranger and second-in-command; previously Zeo Ranger IV, the second Black Ranger, and Black Ninja Ranger. He was portrayed by Bradley Macintosh. He graduated from Riverside High School at the beginning of the series. ;Jasmine Harris :The first Blue Turbo Ranger; formerly Zeo Ranger II. She was portrayed by Kristin Cavallari. She graduated from Riverside High School at the beginning of the series. ;Claire Mitchell :The first Yellow Turbo Ranger; previously Zeo Ranger I, the second Yellow Ranger, and second Yellow Ninja Ranger. She was portrayed by Kim Allen. ;Andrew "Andy" Holden :Portrayed by Brandon Davis, Andy. is the second Red Turbo Ranger and second leader, a friendly and warm-hearted basketball player; chosen by Hunter to be his replacement based on his bravery in protecting others. He os the younger brother of former ranger, Nicole Holden. ;Jon Phillips :Portrayed by Jon Lee, Jon is the second Green Turbo Ranger, a proud and innocent foriegn exchange student; chosen by Trey to be his replacement as he helped Andy and Claire save Susie. ;Anna Thomas :Portrayed by Kiely Willams, Anna is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger, an upbeat and hardworking swimmer; chosen by Claire to be her replacement due to her compassion and integrity. ;Chris Henderson :Portrayed by Ben Ziff, Chris is the second Blue Turbo Ranger, a sarcastic and gutsy aspiring country musician; chosen by Jasmine to be her replacement as she helped Trey save Riverside citizens that wer under attack. Jasmine also quoted that Chris looked much better in blue than she did.